


Редакция

by darkmorgana



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Модерн-АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Редакция

— Не понимаю, что не так? — Селина со вздохом откинулась на спинку кресла, едва не уронив с колен ноутбук. — Я не создана для этого, может, стоило бы, как Айрис…

Айрис Окделл работала личной ассистенткой самой Арлетты Савиньяк и была лучшей подругой Селины до прихода Мэллит. Теперь личной ассистенткой Арлетты была Селина, а с Айрис они по-прежнему снимали квартиру на Манхэттане, менялись платьями и выбирались в ночные клубы по субботам.

Мэллит в ночных клубах было скучно и страшно.

— Писала бы про фондовые биржи и какие-нибудь индексы… Боже, ну что не так?! 

Селина даже в отчаянии — большей частью преувеличенном — была красива. Мэллит, впервые встретив ее в коридоре, решила, что она модель. Тогда как раз снимали модную сессию к октябрьскому номеру.

Тот день, вообще-то, лучше было бы вычеркнуть из памяти, как самое кошмарное время в жизни Мэллит. А лучше — всю неделю. Или месяц.

— Ты показывала статью Матильде?

Селина покачала головой и снова чуть не уронила ноутбук. Гладкий корпус скользил по обтянутым колготками ногам, грозя вот-вот очутиться на полу. 

Ноги у Селины были безупречны — мини-юбки придумали как раз для таких.

Мэллит невольно дернула край своей — далеко не мини, но и не бесформенного мешка до щиколоток, который полагался каждой приличной девушке из ортодоксальной семьи. Темная одежда, синагога и пятеро детей к двадцати пяти годам — для беженки из такого мира юбка до колен в свое время стала революцией.

— Нет, она приедет с интервью только вечером. Если приедет. Она, кажется, собиралась устроить Марианне Гизайль допрос с пристрастием. Спорим, она выведает у нее имена всех любовников? Только мне-то это никак не поможет.

 

Матильда была ровесницей Арлетты и почти полной ее противоположностью. Может, если бы не она, Мэллит и не продержалась бы в редакции первый месяц. Пала бы смертью храбрых, перепутав слиперы и мокасины или не дозвонившись до ресторана, в котором собиралась ужинать Катарина. 

В свой третий день она как раз собиралась расплакаться над залитым капуччино приглашением на свадьбу какого-то сенатора, когда Матильда остановилась рядом и выхватила из рук мокрый конверт.

— Твою мать, — сказала пожилая дама, жена епископа и лучший интервьюер самого авторитетного журнала о моде. — Чертов Манрик снова нашел себе молоденькую. Арлетта, ты обязана пойти на это шоу! 

Матильда мимоходом потрепала Мэллит по рыжей голове и широким шагом направилась к Арлетте, застывшей в дверях своего кабинета. Потом Селина заносила им кофе и сигареты — кофе для обеих, дешевые крепкие сигареты — для Матильды, — а Мэллит лихорадочно печатала свою первую статью.

О месте кофе и капуччино в современной культуре, моде и человеческих отношениях.

 

— Жаль. — Мэллит сама бы помогла Селине, если бы знала, чем. А лучше съездила бы с Матильдой и посмотрела на ту за работой, ну и заодно на восходящую звезду Голливуда, которой предстояло оказаться в пасти акулы.

И почему Арлетта никогда не дает своим авторам четких указаний, отделываясь какой-нибудь байкой? Ее «переписать» могло означать что угодно: от пары кривых абзацев в статье до неверного посыла и глупых выводов. 

— Я бы сходила к Катарине, — неуверенно сказала Селина, задумчиво глядя на дверь, ведущую к лифту. Владения Катарины Ариго — фотостудия и бесконечные склады с вещами — были на последнем этаже здания. Катарина любила вид на бесконечное небо и бескрайний Нью-Йорк. И не любила, когда ей мешали. — Как думаешь?

— Только что привезли платья от «Гуччи».

Катарине сейчас точно не до страданий чужих ассистенток.

— Лучше писать о войне в Иране, чем об оттенках фисташкового, — грустно сказала Селина, щелкая кнопками. — Или где сейчас воюют? Айрис вечно об этом говорит.

— Айрис нравится в «Таймс»?

Мэллит была уверена, что да. Резкая, кое-кто бы сказал — несдержанная, Айрис Окделл проработала в журнале полгода, пока однажды, под Рождество, не заявила во всеуслышание «Какой херней мы тут занимаемся!» и не ушла босиком, бросив черные лабутены в приемной.

Арлетта жест оценила — Айрис выплатили выходное пособие и дали самые лучшие рекомендации. А на следующий день Мэллит топталась под дверью с золоченой табличкой, с ужасом ожидая собеседования.

Селина тогда казалась ей удивительно спокойной и уверенной, это потом она узнала, что спокойных ассистенток в природе не бывает. Тихая Селина рыдала в туалете и даже пару раз собиралась вернуться к маме в Калифорнию, повторяя, что не создана для этого места.

— Нравится — не то слово. Она, похоже, мечтает поселиться в редакции и писать про нефть и беженцев круглые сутки.

Мэллит улыбнулась.

В холле было тихо. Редакция в полдень опустела: кто-то ушел обедать, кто-то закрылся в кабинете или уехал по делам. Передышка была как ложечка мороженого для измученной диетами сладкоежки. 

Вообще-то такие передышки случались крайне редко, но редакция целых два дня жила в щадящем режиме: Арлетта уехала в Вашингтон навестить старшего сына. Мэллит все время забывала его должность, но видела, как гордится им мать — не каждый в его годы становится важной политической шишкой.

А еще он был красавчиком, и ужасно нравился Селине и ее маме из Калифорнии.

Но все это такие глупости.

— Обожаю ничегонеделание. — Мэллит просто подумала вслух, и Селина подняла на нее отсутствующий взгляд. — Ничего, я так.

Мэллит встала, поправляя юбку: и так позволила себе слишком расслабиться. Десять минут — это целая прорва времени, канувшая в никуда.

— Тебе…

Она не успела договорить — обернулась на знакомое цоканье каблуков. Ирэна Придд неторопливо шагала к своему кабинету, не замечая ничего вокруг. Ну, по крайней мере, выглядела она именно так.

Стаканчик с надписью «Старбакс» резко контрастировал с бриллиантовыми кольцами на худых пальцах. В редакции, где Арлетта возвела кофе почти в культ, эспрессо из забегаловки было сродни вызову.

Ирэна Придд могла себе это позволить.

Она на ходу им кивнула и скрылась за массивной дверью — только тогда Мэллит отмерла. 

— У меня от нее мурашки по коже, — прошептала Селина и тут же прикрыла рот ладошкой, словно сболтнула лишнего.

У Мэллит тоже были мурашки. В Ирэне с ее строгими брючными костюмами и седыми прядями в волосах — и почему она их не красит? — было что-то от героинь мрачных исторических фильмов с кровавыми казнями, темными замками и привидениями убитых наследников. Хотя, скорее всего, виной тому была не Ирэна, а живое воображение Мэллит. Настоящая европейская графиня с родословной в тысячу лет — что еще надо, чтобы придумать страшную сказку?

Матильда сказок не сочиняла, только ворчала, что некоторым психологам самим бы стоило обратиться к психологу и перестать ломать себе жизнь. 

Но про казни и привидения думать, конечно, интереснее.

 

— Мне надо забрать вещи Арлетты из химчистки, — сказала Мэллит и посмотрела на часы. — Если пробок не будет, вернусь через час.

— Ага. — Селина улыбнулась, закрывая ноутбук. — Я тогда пообедаю без тебя, мне в полвторого…

Мэллит так и не узнала, что за планы были у Селины: лифт распахнул двери, и пронзительные голоса хлынули волной, сметающей все на своем пути.

Катарина Ариго умела производить эффект.

— Боже мой, — смущенно сказала Катарина, откинувшись на широкую грудь ассистента фотографа. Его взяли на работу неделю назад, через пару часов после этого все уже знали, что он гей, но любоваться мускулистыми плечами и буйными кудрями это никому не мешало. Да и Катарина у него на руках смотрелась прекрасно. Еще нежнее и тоньше, чем всегда. — Девочки, это так ужасно, но сегодня из-за меня сплошные неприятности.

Мэллит посмотрела на изящные босые ступни, потом на лакированные туфли — десять сантиметров каблука и много сотен долларов цены. Туфли несла Дженнифер, первая из свиты Катарины, остальные держались за ее спиной.

— Это просто орудие пытки. — Мэллит подозревала, что так и есть. Она предпочитала кроссовки.

Селина прижала к груди ноутбук, будто защищаясь, и спросила:

— Вам… вам нужен врач?

— Что ты, дорогая. — Катарина улыбнулась, а Дженнифер презрительно закатила глаза. — Мне нужен диван и волшебные руки моей массажистки. Вызови, пожалуйста, такси, я поеду домой. 

Катарина не водила машину, по крайней мере, Мэллит не видела ее за рулем. Зато у нее был личный водитель — почти такой же мускулистый, как новый фотограф. 

— Жаль, что я отпустила Мика до вечера, иначе не пришлось бы тревожить вас, девочки.

Мэллит отчего-то покраснела, хотя вроде бы не было сказано ничего, что могло бы задеть ее или Селину. А Селина, еще крепче прижав к себе одной рукой ноутбук, другой схватилась за телефон. Если Ирэна Придд заставляла ее нервничать, то Катарина приводила в восторг, который не одобряла калифорнийская мама. 

К такси Катарину несли так же торжественно, как и в приемную, прохожие останавливались, чтобы поглазеть. Кто-то даже достал телефон.

Мэллит наблюдала в окно, как желтая машина вливается в вечную нью-йоркскую пробку, и думала, что хорошо бы тоже отправиться на массаж. И в отпуск. В этот раз ей обязательно хватит смелости надеть на пляж бикини, а вот насчет флирта она уверена не была.

— Так что у тебя в полвторого? 

Селина не ответила, и Мэллит обернулась — в холле было пусто. Все разбежались: и свита Катарины, и любопытные с их этажа.

— Селина?

Забытый ноутбук лежал на кресле, а Селина, полускрытая ширмой из красного дерева, стояла у зеркала.

— Мэл, смотри. Дженнифер их тут оставила, и я... Никому не говори, ладно?

Блестевшие черным лаком туфли идеально ей подходили. Она будто родилась в них — изящных, неустойчивых, бесконечно женственных. 

— Они идеальны. — Селина даже прикусила губу от переживаемых чувств. — И совсем мне не жмут.

Лак сверкал как стекло. Или хрусталь.

Все-таки она создана для этого места, решила Мэллит, спускаясь к ожидавшему ее такси. Пусть говорит, что хочет, но Селина нашла свой мир.

Когда-нибудь и Мэллит найдет свой. В кроссовках.


End file.
